Prisoners
250px|thumb|Jar Jar & Padmé gevangen 250px|thumb|De vrede op Dac is hersteld Prisoners is de 3de episode van Season Four van de Clone Wars Serie. Het is het derde deel van de Mon Calamari-trilogie. Newsreel A last gasp of hope! After the assassination of his father and the fall of his kingdom, beneath a planetary civil war, Prince Lee-Char has gone into hiding with Padawan Ahsoka Tano as his only protector. With his armies captured and friends in prison, the situation seems hopeless for the Prince. Count Dooku commands his sinister agent Riff Tamson to use any means necessary to bring Prince Lee-Char out of hiding for he know hope does remain as long as the Prince is alive. Synopsis Nu alle vrienden van Lee-Char door Riff Tamson zijn gegrepen, rest er weinig hoop voor de Mon Calamari. Tamson wil absoluut de prins te pakken krijgen en schakelt Jar Jar Binks en Padmé Amidala aan een Mon Cala Crab-apparaat. Kit Fisto en Anakin Skywalker worden tussen Mon Cala Eels geplaatst, die electrische ladingen afstoten wanneer ze worden gestoken door de Quarren of Aqua Battle Droids. Lee-Char en Ahsoka moeten een plan bedenken om het volk weer hoop te geven. Lee-Char wil deze boodschap van hoop overbrengen aan het volk en besluit om Ackbar en Meena Tills te zoeken in een kamp voor gevangenen. Dooku is tevreden over de gang van zaken, maar beveelt Tamson om de prins zo snel mogelijk te vinden. Tamson is onder de indruk over de pijngrens van de Jedi. Nossor Ri vraagt of de folterpraktijken nu echt nodig zijn, maar Dooku en Tamson hebben daar geen oren naar. Tamson haalt zelfs zijn vier Karkarodon krijgers tevoorschijn, die deel uitmaken van de persoonlijke troepen van Tamson. Senator Ri voelt zich meer en meer bedrogen. Om de druk op te drijven, besluit Tamson om een gat in Padmé's helm te bijten. Hierdoor dringt er langzaam water binnen in haar helm. Wanneer de Jedi nog niets lossen, begint de Karkarodon na te denken over het feit dat de Jedi echt niets weten over Lee-Char. Wanneer Tamson is verdwenen, maken Kit en Anakin een Force Orb rond Padmé's helm. Jar Jar spuwt een slijmerige substantie uit die op de helm belandt en deze afzegelt voor inkomend water. Ondertussen zijn Lee-Char en Ahsoka doorgedrongen in een groot gevangenenkamp. Ze ontmoeten er Commander Monnk, Meena Tills en een gewonde Ackbar. Ackbar gelooft niet langer in de trouw van de Quarren, maar Lee-Char is er zeker van dat Riff Tamson Yos Kolina heeft vermoord. Hij wil proberen om de Quarren aan hun zijde te krijgen en samen met alle gevangenen de strijd aan te gaan tegen de CIS. Ackbar zegt dat hij klaar zal zijn voor het signaal. Aqua Battle Droids herkennen Lee-Char en nemen de prins en Ahsoka mee naar Tamson. Hij beveelt de publieke executie van de prins in het bijzijn van de Jedi, de Quarren en de Mon Calamari. Lee-Char vraagt aan Nossor Ri om de verschillen aan de kant te zetten en om samen te bouwen aan een nieuwe vrede en een leven zonder dominantie van de CIS en Tamson. Ri lijkt zich neer te leggen bij de overheersing van de CIS. Tamson vindt de Quarren nog grotere lafaards dan de Mon Calamari. Maar wanneer de Karkardons van Tamson Lee-Char willen doden, waarschuwt Ri zijn volk en Ackbar dat de Quarren aan hun zijde staan. Hij redt Lee-Char door een inktwolk te spuiten en Lee-Char kan de Karkarodons daarna doden met een Spear Blaster. De Clone SCUBA Troopers en de Mon Calamari worden bewapend en de strijd breekt opnieuw los. Met de verenigde krachten proberen de Quarren, Mon Cal en Gungans de zege binnen te halen. Een Trident-class Assault Ship wordt vernietigd wanneer het Transparisteel wordt gebroken. Tamson heeft Lee-Char in het vizier gekregen en blijkt over explosieven te beschikken die hij met messen in slachtoffers plant alvorens hen op te blazen. In een duel is Tamson sterker, maar Lee-Char steelt zo'n explosie van de Karkarodon. Hij werpt het mes in de schouder van zijn vijand. Tamson stormt op de prins af en wanneer hij alle schoten kan ontwijken, mikt de prins op het mes met de bom. Riff Tamson wordt in stukken geblazen ... Brother Lemcke kroont Lee-Char als de 83ste King van Dac in het bijzijn van de Quarren, de Mon Calamari, de Gungans en de Jedi. Inhoud Nieuw *Mon Cala Eel *Mon Cala Crab Bekend *Anakin Skywalker *Padmé Amidala *Ahsoka Tano *Kit Fisto *Ackbar *Meena Tills *Lee-Char *Riff Tamson *Nossor Ri *Jar Jar Binks *Dooku Species *Gungan *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Karkarodon *Togruta *Nautolan *Mens Locaties *Dac Bron *Prisoners op SW.com category:Televisie